1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved customized removable dip stick having an arrangement of electrically and magnetically impacting float switches, one set for an upper location level and another set for a lower most location level; an alarm or light responds to sensing of an absence of fluid at the lower most level.
The invention relates further to a dipstick with automatic warning device consisting of an elastomeric hollow tube constructed and arranged to adapt within an inner contour and configuration of a dipstick housing for an oil pan of an internal combustion engine or for an automatic transmission unit, and having an upper end and a lower end thereof, indicia disposed externally on the elastomeric tube generally indicating ADD and FULL and the like conditions of a fluid such as oil in the oil pan, or oil in the automatic transmission, sets of flanged element electrical contact means disposed internally of the elastomeric tube, one set proximate the ADD indicia and one set proximate the FULL indicia, a plastic cap generally located lower and adjacent below the ADD indicia and having a generally medially disposed passway extending therethrough for passage of oil from the oil pan or transmission reservoir, a threaded coupling about a peripherial edge of the lower plastic cap for threadedly engaging with a threaded coupling on an internal surface at the lower end of the elastomeric tube, a conductive float ball disposed within the elastomeric tube and of sufficient diameter to bridge respective sets of electrical contacts at the flanged element thereof, a ferrous constituency disposed in the float ball means rendering a magnetic sensitive component thereof, a magnet element disposed in the lower plastic cap providing mild magnetic force to assure positive contact of the float ball and the set of contacts proximate the ADD indicia when level of oil is sufficiently low for determining a reading of the ADD indicia, an upper cap closing off the upper end of the elastomeric tube, a 4-wire phone jack disposed in the upper cap for coupling with a 4-wire phone plug, and a communications member for couping the respective ones of the sets of electrical contacts to respective ones of terminals of the 4-wire phone jack, thereof as more particularly described herein.